Back to the Start
by andiie12
Summary: Ivy is Mal and Bens daughter. While inspecting and old spell book Ivy stumbles with a wierd spell, said spell sends her through a portal which takes her to a moment she had only heard stories of : The moment her parents met.With only 24 hours to go back to her time and have everyone who saw her forget about her, will Ivy succeed in maintaining the timeline?
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys, you know the routine: Disney OWNS descendants,not me, This is me just having fun and playing around with an idea. I hope you guys enjoy this. This story is set roughly 22 years after the events of descendants.

Love,

Andiie

Ivy POV

People would think that living in a castle would be the most amazing thing ever, well it's not. There were countless protocols,rules and behavior that should be followed, of course my mom being who she is rarely followed them soo I had an excuse. The only interesting thing to do was exploring, if I learned something growing up was that this place had hundreds of secret rooms, today I was doing just that. I was in the grand library when something caught my attention, a book, a spell book to be precise and one that I had never seen before, it was no secret that I could do magic so of course I brought it to my bedroom. That night after everyone fell asleep I would open it. The rest of the evening passed as a breeze and soon I was opening the book and scouting the pages. I was flipping through them when something caught my attention, a spell, a time spell to be precise. Me being the curious person I was read it outloud, just like my mom had taught me to say a spell. I looked around expectantly waiting for something anything to happen. To say I was disappointed was an understatement, I didn't know what I expected but I certainly expected something to happen. Letting out a sigh, I stood up with the book in hand, ready to put it back where it belonged, god forbid fairy god mother saw this in my bedroom next morning. As I opened the door a blinding light came and pulled me in, the last thing I remember was thinking "OH, shit" as I fell through.

Mals pov(22 years earlier)

Fairy godmother was about to leave when the girl fell from the sky, just before she hit the ground she screamed something, a spell I think and she stopped hovering just inches above it and then fell, she scrambled to her feet and everyone stared at her, she looked around 17 years old, with bright green eyes and light brown hair with streaks of purple in it, she was dressed in a black leather jacket with a grey t-shirt, leather pants and black boots. She was also holding a weird looking book. As soon as she saw us she paled and said "Oh you guys are going to kill me."

-  
Ok guys this is the first chapter I am not planning to make this a long story I think it might be at least 5 chapter long maybe less. Please review and give me your thoughts and suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys, you know the drill: Disney OWNS descendants,not me, This is me just having fun and playing around with an idea. I hope you guys enjoy this. I also forgot to mention, as I said before this 9is me playing with an idea so I might give the characters one or two characteristics or quialities I need for the lot to work out.

Love,

Andiie

Ivy POV

As soon as I saw their faces I understood what had happened, I had traveled back in time 22 years by the looks of it. I stared at the people in front of me immediately recognizing them, mom,dad,fairy godmother, aunt Audrey, aunt Evie, uncle Carlos and uncle Jay stood there staring at me with looks of utter perplexion. "I think is for the best if we take this to a more private place" I said. "alright , come on, Ben I trust you will give your new classmates a tour" she said Ben was about to respond when I interrupted "Actually I meant all of you."

"And who do you think you are to give us orders! Do you have any idea of who I am ?" god now I knew what mom meant when she said aunt Audrey had changed drastically

"I am not ordering you around, I just sad that I need to talk to _all_ of you privately"I said looking at all of them.

We followed fairy godmother to her office, I was about to speak when my phone rang, to say I was confused was an understatement, I didn't think it was possible for me to receive calls from the future but here I was staring at my screen were the face of a very angry mother stared back at me, dad in the background trying to calm her down. Everyone stared at my phone with curiosity not only because they wanted to know who was calling but because, if I was right, they had never seen a phone like this one(just imagine an Iphone 6 or something )

"IVY ELIZABETH WERE THE HELL ARE YOU YOUNG LADY" mom was mad

"Mom let me explain!"

"Oh you better explain why the hell you went missing one day before your coronation" I cringed, and that's when everyone around me froze, fairy godmothers eyes showed surprise and understanding the rest… shock and confusion.

"Well you see mom I think I travelled back in time, to the moment you and dad met to be exact." cue room freezing even more, mom stared at me and then she called a name I dreaded to hear

"BEN! Bring fairy godmother NOW! Ok Ivy If you travelled with the spell I think you used you only have 24 to come back and make everyone who say you forget you, now tell me who with you and if I am there just say my name alright?"

"Alright, There is Ben,Mal,Audrey,Evie,Jay,Carlos and Fairy godmother"

Mom took a deep breath and said "Ivy get me with fairy godmother"

As soon as I gave her the phone fairy godmothers eyes widened, as if saying oh my god.

"Fairy godmother please take care of her, we will call back when we have the recipe for memory potions and the way to bring her home" fairy godmother nodded and mon hung up.

That's when hell broke lose.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys, you know the drill: Disney OWNS descendants,not me, This is me just having fun and playing around with an idea. I hope you guys enjoy this. Umm even though this chapter is kinda important for the development of the story I might not use much of evie, jay and carlos, unless I think I can make the plotline work with them constantly involved I don't think they are going to be having a huge part.

Love,

Andiie

Ivy POV

Dad,aunt Audrey and fairy god mother started talking at the same time while mom and her friends stood by the side looking at us with amusement and shock written in their faces

"Child, I think you owe us an explanation." said fairy godmother

"Who the HELL are you?" exclaimed Audrey

"What did she mean by coronation and who was that and how did that person know I was here?!"

"SHUT UP!, I can explain everything but I need you all to shut up,the future of each one of you is in danger here and you can't let me explain!" I said, breathing heavily I sat down on a couch. Everyone took a seat and then I started my story.

"Right guys this is where it gets complicated. My name Is Ivy Elizabeth, I am 18 years old and I am the next in line for the throne of Auradon."They looked like they wanted answers but with a look I told them to shut the hell up and wait.

"I will be born in exactly four year and I am the daughter of king Ben and his wife. Normally I am not allowed to do magic outside of my lessons, but yesterday or today or in the future… whatever the point is I found this spell and I said it and nothing happened, I thought I had done something wrong but when I walked out of my room to put the book back in it's place I fell through a portal and landed here. And you know the questions?"

" Can I see the spellbook?" asked fairy godmother, I passed her the book. "Child I think that the only way to get you home lies in the future, you see this spellbook came with a companion a second volume of sorts where you could find the solutions for the spells in this one and I am afraid that currently this book is lost."

"Wait, so you just believe her?" asked audrey "just like that, for all we know she could be lying to us"

" Yes Audrey, is right fairy godmother, you can't just expect us, expect me to believe that this is my daughter from the future" to be honest it kinda hurt to hear dad say that but I knew where this was coming from.

That's when mom spoke, I was quite surprised to be honest, she hadn't spoken a word since I arrived.

"I believe her." she said everyone stared at her completely shocked a chorus of "why?" was heard throughout the room.

"That's easy, she looks almost exactly like Ben and someone else though I can't put my finger on it" I knew she was telling the truth, everyone said I was the perfect mix between mom and dad but that was besides the point what if they figured out who my mom was? The thought of her reaction terrified me, not because I was scared of her but because I wanted her approval in the past just like I had it in the future.

"If Mal believes her so do we"said Evie, Jay and Carlos nodded in agreement. Audrey was about to speak when fairy godmother interrupted.

"Ben,Audrey I can assure you this girl speaks the truth."

"How can you know that?"asked ben

"Because of whom her mother is, of course!"

"Who is she? I mean it was her on the phone right?Her voice sounded familiar but I can't place my finger on whom is it." said Ben.

I froze staring at fairy godmother with wide eyes as she answered.

"Well,"started Fairy godmother, "she is currently in this very room" everyone turned stare at Audrey. "No it's not Audrey and it isn't Evie either."

Mom froze, so did dad and aunt Audrey.

"WHAT?!" the three chorused.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok guys, you know the drill: Disney OWNS descendants,not me, This is me just having fun and playing around with an idea. I hope you guys enjoy this.

Love,

Andiie

Ivy POV

"THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE, WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD I MARRY A PETTY PRINCE"

"Why would Ben make a VILLAIN a queen when he has me, right benny boo?"

Those were some of the sentences I heard for at least a minute, which were coming from mom and aunt audrey, meanwhile Ben sat in stunned silence beside the. Uncle Jay and uncle Carlos on the other hand were laughing their asses off, while aunt Evie was grinning from ear to ear…

"Fairy godmother this is nonsense, it is simply not possible." said mom, it kind of hurt to hear her say that but I understood what she meant. I was about to answer when my phone rang, as I answered my mom told me to make it a video call and to display it for everyone.

As soon as her face was displayed on the TV screen everyone stared, but the most shocked one was Mal, there was no denying she recognized herself even if it was from 22 years in the future, my mom stood there, dressed in her usual attire, jeans and a shirt, dad was pacing behind her, calling out orders to someone else, when he finished he walked up behind mom and stared at the screen as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"You know Ivy when your mom told me you'd time travelled I believed shed finally lost it, but then again you and her always had a thing for proving me wrong" dad smiled, I could feel every one's eyes on me but I really didn't care, in that moment, seeing both of my parents worried faces I realised how truly scared I was and how much I really wanted to be with them.

"Ok sweetie, we've got everything we need to bring you home, the memory potions are all ready, now listen to me carefully you are going to concentrate on the spell you used and with that I'll open a doorway of sorts and I am going to go through give the potions to everyone in there and you and I are coming back home just in time for the coronation" mom said, "But first I need you to explain everything to them, I know it seems illogical, but right now I am pretty sure they need it. You have 30 mins sweetie,"mom and dad looked at each other and then at me "Remember, we love you"

 **ok guys I know this is kinda short but I am really not inspired right now, I felt this chapeter was necessary to keep the story rolling a little, as Ive said before I am not sure how long will this story be I am thinking may be 6 or 7 chapters.I am already playing with another idea, not descendants sadly but yes with time travel and past and future meeting, I am debating if doing a OUAT fic or a Ruby red/Rubinrot fic still sorting out details, but if anny of you is interested I will tell you a little more in the final chapter of this fic, love you guys**

 **ANDIIE**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok guys, you know the drill: Disney OWNS descendants,not me, This is me just having fun and playing around with an idea. I know Ive been missing lately soo if you want an explanation I posted an A/N in the comments of this fic a few weeks ago.

love,

Andiie

Ivy POV

After the screaming match finally settled down I began to explain, every little detail I remembered from the countless times I've heard the story came back at me. I tried to recount every moment in from the story my parents told me every smile, every laugh and every little action that showed how much my parents had loved each other without even knowing themselves.

When I finally finished the expressions around the room varied, there were shocked, angry, scared and of course happy expressions the first person to talk, surprisingly was aunt evie,

"So let me get this straight, we fail to get the wand so our plan B is to make pretty boy over there fall in love with Mal, so that she can get the wand during the coronation but instead she ends up falling for him and we choose good and somehow defeat the mistress of evil and turn her into a lizard? Did I miss something?"

"Nope, you pretty much got it right aunt E. Any other questions..?" I ask looking around the room.

As soon as the words leave my mouth a bright light engulfed the door, when it died down the door looked slightly different. Instead of the usual white door with a mahogany doorknob there was an ancient worn down door that seemed to be barely able to hold itself together and then the door opened.


End file.
